tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Water Strainer
The Water Strainer is a power generator that is part of Power Converters. The Water Strainer is an upgraded version of the Water Mill. The Water Strainer does not have a GUI to load it, the player has to pump water directly into it. When used as a generator the Water Strainer outputs 2 EU / tick. Using a Pump powered by 4 Redstone Engines, you can fuel 14 Water Strainers at once. Recipe Usage To use the Strainer, simply put a BuildCraft Pump over one of the corners of a 3x3 square of water and attach a Waterproof Pipe to the strainer. Put cables (Tin Cables are the best to minimize energy loss, because they only generate 2 EU/t) into a Storage Unit. The Water Strainer also can be used inline in a Waterproof Pipe to strip water from oil. In this situation the water will be merely destroyed. Water Strainer Vs. Solar Panel The Water Strainer provides 4 times the power output of a Solar Panel (2 EU constantly compared to 1 EU at daytime). Also, a Water Strainer roughly costs half as much as a Solar Panel. This makes the Water Strainer about 8 times more effective in early game. Water Strainers need supporting machinery, where a Solar Panel can operate on its own. Construction of Water Strainers requires cactus and wood. Solar Panels require coal, copper and rubber. A Solar Panel takes 2 Electronic Circuits to craft. Water Strainers, Pumps and Redstone Engines take no circuits at all. Later in the game solar Panels can be packed into Solar Array blocks. Water Strainers can be stacked into towers (see below). These towers still take much more space than a HV Solar Array, while providing only a fraction of its power. Water Power Station Through testing it has been discovered that 1 pump can supply a large number of water strainers reliably. To do so requires the placement of Water Strainers at the "end" of a waterproof pipe to sucking overly large amounts of water out of the pipe. Testing has demonstrated that 64+ water-strainers can be powered from one pump with a steam engine (or equivalent of). This picture demonstrates one possible inefficient method of maximizing the water from one. You can also have it powering itself. Bugs When testing EU/t output with an EU-Reader, you will get very unreliable readouts. It is best to test wires coming out of a BatBox or directly test each water strainer. Using the EU-Reader on anything else will give false readings. Should any liquid but water enter a water strainer through a waterproof pipe, the result will corrupt a singleplayer world or crash a server. The corruption can only be fixed by using a map editor to remove the water strainer or by deleting the Power Converters mod. However, if there is more pipe directly opposite the input pipe, the other liquids (oil or lava) will continue through the opposite side; this makes them very useful for use in ocean/lake based oil wells. Category:PowerCrystals' Mods Category:Power Converters